


Slippery When Wet

by sunset_oasis



Series: Sins, Not Tragedies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vague description of scenes with just murdered bodies, also i don't know what the title has to do with the story, as all of my knowledge came from Lawrence Block, i just really want to use it, probably grossly inaccurate of how professional assassins actually work, some ideas of this fic also came from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: When Hermione Granger found her target already shot before she fired her gun, she got suspicious. The man was lying lifeless against his armchair in his living room, and there was blood all over. She wasn't sure if he was totally dead yet, but even if he wasn't, he would be soon.A part of her wanted to go check to make sure, but she didn't want to leave traces or suddenly encounter someone else. And her job contract was to get him killed anyway, which was definitely happening right now, despite not by her own hands. It was done, and she really should get out of here before someone else arrived.So she fled.When she phoned her agent later about this, he was too busy fucking her best friend to worry about the meaning behind all this."Sounds like you saved a bullet then," Draco Malfoy said over the phone. "Very economical - oh yes, like that, Harry -"Hermione cut off the call with a huff.





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

 

When Hermione Granger found her target already shot _before_ she fired her gun, she got suspicious. The man was lying lifeless against his armchair in his living room, and there was blood all over. She wasn't sure if he was totally dead yet, but even if he wasn't, he would be soon.

A part of her wanted to go check to make sure, but she didn't want to leave traces or suddenly encounter someone else. And her job contract was to get him killed anyway, which was definitely happening right now, despite not by her own hands. It was done, and she really should get out of here before someone else arrived.

So she fled.

When she phoned her agent later about this, he was too busy fucking her best friend to worry about the meaning behind all this.

"Sounds like you saved a bullet then," Draco Malfoy said over the phone. "Very economical - oh yes, like that, Harry -"

Hermione cut off the call with a huff.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened -

Hermione found her target, this time a rich woman, dead before she could even pull out her handgun. Her suspicion rose alarmingly fast. It _couldn't_ have been a coincidence. She left, faster than the last time, before getting back to her hotel and calling Draco.

This time, he took things seriously.

Draco admitted that both these jobs came from the same middleman, but he couldn't track who _actually_ hired her to kill her targets, because there were probably 4 to 5 middlemen involved, most of whom had sworn secrecy to those who contacted them. The long chain of middlemen was for anonymity's sake, the standard for their professional circle.

"I think," Draco said slowly, "someone might be trying to take you out. I don't think it's personal, though, more likely -"

"Another professional assassin trying to eliminate an rival," she finished his sentence, catching on what he was thinking quickly. "They use the same chain of contacts to hire another assassin, and look for who appeared at the scenes both of the times to find out what other assassins are in the field. That's ..."

"Actually quite clever?" he grimaced, and she sighed.

"They're likely to strike next time they lure me to the scene," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard, and a cold smile appeared on her face. "Well, I'll be there first, waiting for them."

"Granger, don't be so reckless -"

"Well, I obviously can't let them scare me into quitting this job, can I?" she demanded. "Don't worry - I'll kill them before they get the chance to kill me."

He sighed, " _Fine_. But be careful."

 

* * *

 

"Okay," Harry frowned. "I'm not in your professional circle, so maybe I'm missing a few things. But if they just wish you harm, why don't they just watch you kill your target and kill you after? Why kill the target for you? Are they trying to make a statement or something?"

 

* * *

 

"There's this bushy-haired woman who left the crime scenes after both of the targets were murdered," Blaise Zabini said, running his long fingers across the desk in a smooth fashion. "I saw her passing my car. I presume you also saw her, as you were closer?"

"Yeah," Pansy affirmed, approval in her voice. "She looks quick. Agile."

Blaise rolled his eyes slightly, "Yes. I know you had a major crush even before you know who she is, or even if it's a _she_."

Pansy shrugged, unabashed, "Did you see how Fudge's assassination was done? That was _neat_ , even you gotta admit."

"Fine, it was pretty well-done," Blaise smirked. Ever since they'd heard about the politician's death and how it was done, they'd both marveled at the handiwork. Pansy had been wanting to meet the assassin who'd done it, and Blaise came up with the plan of trying to hire the said assassin and following the targets.

It wasn't exactly easy to find, but they both had quite a lot of connections and finally found one middleperson who had part in the chain of hiring the assassin who killed Fudge. It was impossible to directly find the assassin, of course, but it didn't mean they couldn't do it the indirect way.

Blaise had wanted Pansy to simply hide somewhere and see who showed up to kill the targets, but Pansy insisted on going the more dramatic way, to _send a message._ "I want to show them that my handiwork is nice too," she insisted. "If I've got proof, they'll be more likely to ... train with me."

" _Train_ with you," Blaise snorted. "You just want to _date_ the oh-so-talented-assassin."

"Those aren't mutually exclusive," she smiled sweetly at him, and he rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, another contract came through. Hermione read the profile of the target and the date the client wished him killed, and went there a day early.

But nobody showed up to kill her target for her.

She waited, patiently. When it seemed that this was actually just a normal assignment than the more sinister ones like recently, she decided it was probably safe, and cautiously, swiftly proceeded to killing the target.

The moment she was done, a voice drawled behind her appreciatively, "You're fast. Nice."

She whirled around, already aiming her gun at the person approaching her, but found that the person was pointing a gun at her, too.

She had dark hair that curled up at the shoulders, razor sharp black eyes, and a pointed nose. She smiled, the hand holding the gun ever so unwavering - "and you're pretty too. Even better."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked coolly, narrowing her eyes at the other woman dangerously.

"Well, a lot of things," the woman purred, "but I think we can start with a date first, darling."

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
